vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
108065-viability-of-free-to-play-using-credd-only
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You can completely sustain yourself with ingame CREDD. (i am CREDD subbed until July 2015 by farming my arse off ingame and making smart choices with plat). You need to level a character to 50 and max out EG for the Week+Gathering Profession (at least 1) + Dailies to get into the groove for it. (consider joining harvest circles too) This advice is offered without focusing on the elephants in the room of selling carries for mass plat in PvP, or the Architects at headstart who had a beautiful window to make plat in. This is from now going forward :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Only about 5 on Evindra. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Did it drop again? It was 6p40 this morning. | |} ---- This is false. The higher pop servers generally run much cheaper due to the greater volume of CREDD available. I play on Pergo and it runs at about 4.3-4.5 plat. | |} ---- ---- ---- Or, the complete opposite to what you're saying. On my low pop server CREDD often pops up to 25p because there's no competition, while at the same time 4p on Hazak. The lowest it's been to buy outright in the last 2 weeks has been around 12.5p. The best you can hope to get on a buy order is 10.5p and that can take quite some time. In the first month CREDD was around 5-6p the very moment it was launched, while on Hazak it was going for 2-3p. I also really don't recommend that he goes onto a low pop server. @OP they are very easy to get, even at the insane prices on a low pop server. I get quite a lot each month (though, I don't actually use them I pay a subscription) and even at launch I had 5 by level 26. This is if you play the market which, is the quickest way you can get the money. If you want an easy (albeit slower) way then you can take 2 gathering professions and slowly make your money up while you level. I never liked the whole 2 gathering professions though, they don't make near as much money as proper crafting if you know what you're doing. Ultimately you don't want to do what would burn you out quicker, so try to take the most fun option and don't worry about it too much. If you manage to save enough up before your month is up, try putting a buy order on the market for a while to get it as cheap as possible. Also don't forget that buying CREDD for real money will cost you more than buying a months subscription (I believe, though not 100% since i've not actually paid real money for it as I have a regular subscription) Good luck, hope it works out. | |} ---- ---- ---- Any excuse to whinge? | |} ---- If you don't like the game don't play it? I don't get it...if it's bad enough that it makes you go all drama llama just go do something else? Sticking around complaining about it just makes you look foolish. Also your analogy sucks. | |} ---- Drama-Llama? Stop projecting... re-read. I said I use CREDD, I also said I was not motivated to play. Just facts, no complaints. And I don't play anymore, it's not fun... the analogy is spot on. Playing sans sub is a very attractive idea, but the appeal wears thin as soon as you realize the lack of substance regarding the service you "play for". Poor thing, someone has a differing point of view than you. I could say the same thing, how foolish you look trying to convince someone their point of view is wrong. You can't even comprehend very well, I never complained about anything. I just said what it is. | |} ---- Any excuse to illustrate your feeble attempt to sound relevant? Using real words help a whole lot. Funny how the ones that don't like what I have to say don't actually have anything to reply with other than rote knee-jerk comments. | |} ---- Obviously relevant enough for you to reply. It is a real word, perhaps you should expand your vocabulary. http://www.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/english/whinge I also don't care what you have to say, I stated a fact, that you are in fact, whinging. I also find this sentence ironic, since that's exactly what you're doing, but sure, continue to come into threads and whine about completely irrelevant things, after all! spending your time on a game you dislike = "smart". | |} ---- A British term... you are smart enough to understand. This is not Europe. SURPRISE! It's a British form the word whine... but of course instead of using the relevant cultural language you attempt to inject some obscure term nobody uses over here? You don't care what I have to say? That's why you took the time to reply? LOL! Pot meet kettle! I'm not sure who you are trying to fool but it's not me. How does that leather from your shoe taste? The main issue here is at your age you still don't understand the difference between fact and opinion. That's very scary for everyone around you! You still fit neatly into my original reply, nothing to say other than knee-jerk commentary. I said I use CREDD. <--- not whining, I also said it was not worth it for me. <--- again no whining, just factual statements as they apply to me. I never extended it any further, you did. | |} ---- A "British" term? That's your fault you don't understand English, not mine. This is not Europe? Where is it then? Africa? America? Nope, it's neither of those either, it is however, an English speaking forum. Sorry, over "here?" Where is "here" do you somehow think the whole world is centered around you? I know this might be a bit of a shock to you, but news flash, it isn't. Period. It's amusing when people say "you replied, you must care!" So, using you logic, you care an awful lot about what I have to say. Still, for me to reply, doesn't mean in the slightest I give a flying cupcake what you think, that's something you will have to grasp. It's laughable that you even came to the conclusion that I, or anyone else would care about some random nobody because they replied. Irony again, "at your age". It's ironic because you seem too young to comprehend the English language, but hey, I won't assume your age, that would be childish, after all, you could just be stupid. I never said the fact you use CREDD was whining, I said you took any excuse to whinge, and guess what, you did, and you're still whinging. It's funny how you got so upset and start writing walls of text because of a whole 4 words I said (a quarter of which you don't even know) but hey, it shows you care ;) | |} ---- ---- ----